World's End Romance
by earsplitter98
Summary: Luka's in America... But not by choice. Lexi's constantly tormented. When they meet, everything seems perfect. How long can they make it last?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**Luka's POV**

America. Its so different here, so limited. At home, you can be who you are and no one says anything against it. But here, everyone feels like they have to voice their opinions as loud as they can. I feel like a freak, like a neon sign is over my head. My pink hair, my ~erm~ feminine figure, and, of course, the "rumors" of me being bisexual, they're all just factors that make me stranger to them.

I'll admit it, I'm scared. I don't want to perform for them. I feel like I'm an exhibit at the freak show. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Miku and Rin's encouragement – if you can call it that – I would have stayed home. I'll have to push myself to do this, but will it be worth it?

**Lexi's POV**

"The reason you despise others without even seeing them." I continue scribbling this on my notebook's cover and muttering the words under my breath, receiving odd looks from my classmates. They fail to realize this quote is directed towards them, even though I _know_ that they're behind the constant bullying; the texts, emails, facebook messages that taunt me endlessly, that turn me into who I am.

"Is that from one of your robot freak songs?" Jonathan, one of the most persistent antagonists asks. I know instantly he's talking about Vocaloid. Turning away from him, I pop my earbuds in and blast World's End Dancehall at top volume, drowning out the hatred that surrounds me.

**Lexi's POV **

Another day is over, finally. They're gone physically, but the bullies keep on with the taunting and terrorizing even when I'm not near. Will it ever end?

I'm on my usual routine: walking home, head down, music turned up; when I think I see a flash of pink in the corner of my eye. I shake my head and move on. Then, all of a sudden, I ran into her. Literally, ran _into_ her. Looking up, I saw it, the long, tuna pink hair, the signature black top, and a pair of light grey jeans that told me instantly: I had just met Luka Megurine.

**Luka's POV**

She's beautiful. I never knew anyone could be this perfect. Her black hair had fallen in her face when we collided, so I gently tucked it behind her ear. A blush crept up her cheeks as she stammered, "A-are you Luka Megurine?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting many fans though."

She was beet red now. Eyes low to inspect her grubby Converse, she said, "My name's Lexi Hill. I guess I seem pretty American, huh?" She smirked and mumbled, "I love your Music... It helps me..."

For the first time, I actually _looked_ at her. She wore an over-sized grey hoodie, a tight purple top, and a pair of hip-hugging black jeans. She's perfect. And maybe, I can make her fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Lexi's POV**

I'm sitting next to Luka. This thought bounces through my mind as, suddenly, gently, she takes my hand. I let out a small gasp. I mean, how often do you get to hold a Vocaloid's hand?

"What's wrong?" she says, a hint of panic in her voice. "Did I do something?"

I turn towards her, smile, then reply, "No, this is perfect. This is the greatest day of my life. I just... Haven't been this happy in a very long time." I close my eyes and sigh.

Opening them the slightest bit when I hear a rustle of clothes, I see that now, she is so close to me I can smell a sweet, floral scent wafting from her body. She rests her head on my shoulder, and for once, I don't care what anyone thinks.

**Luka's POV **

Is this even possible? Can I really feel this unbearably in love? Lexi is so sweet, so beautiful, so innocent; I never want to leave her side. But eventually I'll have to.

For the fifth time in a minute, she pulls out her phone, checks a message, sighs, and shoves it back into her pocket.

"What's all that about?" I ask. "Is there... someone already there for you?" I didn't even try to hide my heartbreak.

"No." She answers, "No one seems to want me anymore. You're the first girl _or_ guy who's liked me in a while"

"Then what is it?"

"People..." She hesitates, then continues. "People say things about me and to me. I can hardly stand it."

I hold out my hand and she hands me the phone. With a few taps of the screen, I delete the messages and block the numbers harassing her. I can't help seeing the things they say. Calling her a whore, fag, dyke, putting down her looks, even her family. I feel so sorry for her. I wish I could help.

"I want to show you something," Lexi says, a smile on those perfect lips. She takes my hand, and I savor the warmth of her touch.

"Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise!"

We walk for the longest time, but I stop caring about my aching feet. I'm with perfection itself. In the distance, I see the ocean. She leads us to a rickety boat dock where we sit down, feet dangling off the edge.

**Lexi's POV **

I trust her, truly, I do. She's my only friend, yet somehow we're also lovers. I took her to the dock, _my_ dock. I always come here, since my father honestly doesn't care where I go or what I do.

We sat looking into the sunset, hand in hand, so close we're practically one person. I turn and look into her eyes, searching for the truth: does she really love me?

Suddenly, her lips are on mine, soft sweet, delicious. I don't have time to think; I just let her continue. My lips part ever so slightly, and she takes the invitation to explore. My hands wander through her hair, on her neck, her shoulders, her back. After what seemed like a century, but not near long enough, she pulls away.

"Now its my turn to show you something," she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Luka's POV **

I've got it now. The perfect plan. I want her to agree, so much it hurts.

As we stand to leave the dock, I slip my hand around her waist and pull her close. She smiles, face full of joy.

"Now its my turn," she says teasingly, "Where are you taking me?"

"Well I know you're a fan..." I hint, "So maybe you want a private concert?" I swear she almost faints when I say this. Her eyes grow wide as she attacks me with a hug. We walk, hand in hand, for a while until we arrive at the hotel we're staying at.

**Lexi's POV **

Oh my gosh. Luka's going to sing for me. I can't believe that all this has happened. I've never had this good of a day before in my life.

As we enter the room, Rin, Len, and Miku look up in shock.

"...Uhh..." Miku says, "Who's this?" I can tell she's trying to be polite, but, diva as she is, is failing.

"This," Luka says, gesturing towards me, "Is Lexi. We.. Uh.. bumped into each other today and.. yeah." I can't help giggling, which merits a glare from both Rin and Miku. Maybe they just aren't used to me?

"I was planning on singing with her..." She says awkwardly, "So can you guys leave? Just for a little while." They all nod, stand, and leave the room. Rin is last, and seems to shut the door a little _too_ forcefully.

"Sorry about them..." Luka apologizes.

"Its fine," I cut in.

"Wanna start? You can pick the song!"

"Of course," I smile. "Thanks so much for this!"

**Luka's POV**

Her voice... Oh my gosh. I've never heard anything like it. Maybe... Am I jealous?

"I know what we need to sing now!" Lexi's beaming, "Can we do Magnet?"

"You know the words?" I'm surprised at this. I honestly thought it was one of the less popular songs.

"I know the English. Maybe we could sing the separate parts."

In silent agreement, we begin. Our voices harmonize perfectly, it doesn't matter that it's in different languages.

We finish, breathless and blushing. One thing is definite: I'm drawn to her. Whether she knows it or not, Lexi's my magnet.

**Lexi's POV**

My heart is soaring. We've been singing for hours, our voices are strained. But we don't care, we're just two girls hopelessly in love.

We've fallen on top of each other in fits of giggles. Then suddenly, the door opens and Len walks in, sees us and turns a deep crimson.

Spluttering, he says, "U-um.. Hey ladies... Rin says you're being too loud. Can you q-quiet down a bit?"

"I have a better idea," Luka voices, suddenly more serious. "I have one last thing to show you, Lexi."

She takes my hand and we weave around a still-red Len. I don't say anything, I've already grown used to Luka's sudden decisions.

I can tell: somethings about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Luka's POV **

Lexi's hand molds perfectly with mine as we wander up the stairs. At least ten flights stands before us still, but it doesn't phase us. I had told her I wanted to show her the view from the roof, witch isn't a complete lie.

"I have my music," she says, "We could listen when we get to the top." As we continue up the stairs, she begins mumbling under her breath.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Wha-?" Lexi snaps back to reality. "Sorry I'm kind of.. Immersed in my thoughts." we stand in silence for a moment, before she continues. "I-i have something I want to tell you..."

"Me too." I say, hesitating just the slightest bit.

"We'll say it at the same time, okay?" she says innocently. "Three... Two... One..."

"I love you!" We blurt simultaneously.

**Lexi's POV **

Our lips lock once again, not paying any attention to the other people in the stairway. I enjoy this brief moment, then pull away.

"Come on," I say, grinning. "We'll have more time at the top." I take off, leaving Luka behind. I hear her laughing, then the clatter of her shoes over concrete stairs.

"Damn, you're fast!" Luka's voice chimes from behind me. "Why are you in such a rush?"

I yank my phone from my pocket and toss it from hand to hand as I say, "I've been getting even more messages all night. I don't want to deal with this anymore." Strolling to the fence at the edge of the roof, I mutter, just loud enough for Luka to hear: "Let's spit at them with all our might."

I don't know what's taken over me, but I don't mind it. I feel raw, wild almost. I pull out my iPod and blast World's end Dancehall on the speaker. Extending my hand, I ask Luka, "Shall we dance?"

**Luka's POV**

A flurry of emotions rushes through my body, electrifying me. Lexi takes my hand and we dance, a frantic, jolting dance. We begin singing at the top of our lungs. Hair is flying everywhere, and I realize Lexi is crying. I stop, embracing her, and say, "Do you want to end this world?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Luka's POV**

"I can't survive without you by my side," Lexi sobs. "I don't ever want to leave you. I'd rather die!"

"I know, know," I say, tears welling up in my eyes. "I've planned this all night. I wanted you to feel this way, but I doubted you would."

I have nothing left but you," her voice never falters: she's positive she wants to do this. She pulls away to replay the song and put it in her pocket, blasting so we can still hear. She closes her eyes, grabs my waist, and begins dancing wildly.

Lexi's the one. No regrets.

**Lexi's POV**

The song ends, only to begin again. We stop dancing and walk hand in hand to the gap in the fence. There isn't room for both of us to jump at the same time, so I offer to go first. A smile on my face, I let the breeze rush past me as I stand at the edge. Without thinking, I close my eyes and jump.

In a split second, I feel Luka's body against mine. She wraps her arms around me, and mine go around her. Her lips collide with mine, and her eyes close.

"I'd rather be dead than without," I shout above the wind. "So I'll die WITH you!"

Luka's mine forever. No regrets.


End file.
